


Loaned Weapon

by Woon



Series: A collection of Mick Rory things [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blushing, Implied Relationship, Implied Violence, Swearing, implied murdering with fire, slap to the ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Mick trusted you enough to use his heat gun when he was too hurt to fight.





	Loaned Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> a month old request that I finally had an inkling on what to write. it was anonymous so odds are that person stopped following me months ago. I am slow and I do warn people. but yeah. short fun little blurb. I hope the requester does get to see it.

“About damn time,” Leonard hollered over the din of the battle when he saw the streak of fire and the closest enemies caught in it screaming, he turned to his partner only, “Where’s Mick?” 

You pulled the trigger again making a sweeping motion across more enemies, “I had to take him back to the ship, he got hit pretty hard. He’ll live,” The same couldn’t be said for the assholes screaming in agony. 

“Mick never lets anyone touch his gun,” Len eyed you for a moment then returned to freezing people that didn’t get caught up in the fires you were laying down. 

* * *

“And Mick gave you his gun to use.”

“Yes, Ray.”

“Did he teach you how to use it?”

“Nope. Just said point it at the assholes pull the trigger and pretend you’re a fireman.”

* * *

Sarah pulled you aside, “So. You and Mick, huh?” Her tone was all-knowing.

Your face went red because you knew what she was inferring and you weren’t sure how to respond so you bolted.

* * *

Mick limped into your room, “Baby, you're back in one piece.” 

“Yeah, I was about to bring your heat gun back to your room,” then you realized he was calling the gun ‘baby’ which caused you to roll your eyes, “So you two could be alone.” Handing his gun back, then walked past him slightly annoyed.

“You did great, kid.” Mick smacked your rear as you passed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? then hug this fic by leaving a kudos. Also, feel free to leave a comment if you have words to share... and if you hate it ... oops.


End file.
